


Post For You May Be The Next To Die

by Brigzi16



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigzi16/pseuds/Brigzi16
Summary: Bernie has to break the news to Serena that Jasmine is dead





	1. Chapter 1

Bernie just sat and stared into the empty void in front of her. It wasn't meant to be like this. She had promised Serena she would protect Jasmine, that she'd make her the doctor they both knew Jasmine could be and now all of that potential was gone. Jasmine was gone. 

“Sorry to disturb you but the police are here” Bernie looks up at the source of the voice. Fletch. He had done his best to comfort Morven, who had been in pieces at the lost of her friend 

“Get Nina to deal with them. There is someone who needs to know about Jasmine” Fletch knew immediately who Bernie meant. This would cripple Serena. Everyone knew about what Serena had said to Jasmine the day the recipient of Elinor's heart had died. How Serena had wished it had been Jasmine in the morgue... they knew it had been the grief talking but now it felt like a foreshadowing of what was to come 

“Yes boss” Fletch turns on his heels and closes the office door sparing a last glance at the broken blonde sitting behind the desk. He knew this wasn't going to be easy for Bernie and even worse for Serena. The trauma surgeon takes her laptop out of her bottom drawer and boots up Skype. She checks to make sure Serena is online before video calling her partner 

“Bernie! This is a surprise. I thought you'd be at work” Serena was looking better every day Bernie called her. There was some of the old Serena peeking through the cracks giving Bernie hope that her partner would come back to her “Bernie? Darling?”

“There's been an incident. It's Jasmine Serena” The blonde couldn't hold back her tears as images of Jasmine being carried into AAU by Damon flood her memory. She had tried so hard to save her. So hard. 

“Jasmine? What's happened Bernie?”

“She's dead Serena.” Bernie could see the blood drain away from Serena's face as the news of the F1's death sunk in “She didn't want us to save her Serena. She kept fighting us.” There were now tears trailing down Serena's face as the realisation of Jasmine's death hit her like a train. 

“How? How did this happen?” 

“She fell and there was a scalpel in her pocket... so much blood Serena” There was silence between the two women. Serena had never wanted Jasmine dead even if her darkest of days. What she had told Jasmine was driven by grief and anger. “Jac's devastated. They spent so much time fighting that they didn't realise how alike they were. Not really”

“I'm coming home.” Bernie was more than surprised to hear Serena say that but she knew the brunette was needed. By everyone. Including herself. She needed her partner 

“Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena returns to comfort her team to everyone's relief especially Bernie's

“We're a doctor down and a now a nurse down too. Nurse Reynolds has taken the week off” Bernie and the rest of AAU sigh. It had been a very hard week and with Serena still a no show Bernie was beginning to feel as if AAU was falling apart from under her. 

“We're not a doctor down Fletch now I'm back” Bernie twists her head at the sound of the voice she had longed to hear since its owner promised she'd come home. The blonde pushes away from the desk and rushes to the source of the voice throwing her arms around the woman

“Serena” Bernie allows a few of the tears she had been holding back fall onto Serena's shirt as the dam bursts

“I'm here my darling I'm here” Serena holds Bernie tightly looking up at the group of heartbroken staff who looked more than relieved to see her. As Bernie detaches herself from Serena wiping away the tears that were still falling Morven rushes over to the older woman and Serena catches the young doctor as she weeps “Oh Morven...”

“It's good to see you boss. We've all missed you” Fletch says quietly as the rest of AAU gather around Serena, Bernie and Morven. Nina comes out of the elevator with Donna Jackson, an old hand of Holby and sees the staff gathered around Bernie, Morven and Serena. She knew that Bernie must have informed Serena of the tragedy, bringing the former co lead back to Holby 

“Ms Wolfe, everyone.” The group turn around to look at Nina and the young nurse. Serena keeps one arm around Morven and another around her partner “This is Nurse Jackson, she will be with us until Nurse Reynolds comes back” 

“I'm sorry to hear about your young doctor” Everyone suddenly disperses needing to be doing something other than standing around thinking about the tragedy that had robbed Holby of one its brightest lights 

“Ms Campbell this is unexpected” Bernie and Morven look at Nina, who knew AAU was no longer with her grasp 

“Bernie called, I came” 

“I assume you will be taking up your previous position as co-lead?” Bernie squeezes Serena's waist, telling her that she wanted her partner back where she belonged. 

“Yes. Should Mr Hanssen deem it appropriate” 

“Which I do” Henrik Hanssen comes up to stand beside the trio. He knew AAU needed it's matriarch back as much as the hospital needed its best vascular surgeon back. He knew that Bernie and Morven needed Serena more than ever. He knew Bernie had been struggling with Serena and hoped now she was back that his trauma surgeon would be back to her normal self “I take it you have no qualms about this Ms Karnik?”

“None Mr Hanssen” Nina knew her plan to get the funding stripped from the trauma unit to bring back Guy Self was over. There was no way she could accomplish it now Serena was back. “Welcome back Ms Campbell” The doctor slinks away towards the main bays leaving the quartet standing there watching the ward tick over

“I take it you are back for good Ms Campbell?” Henrik asks the brunette who had yet to relinquish her vice like grip on both Morven and Bernie 

“Yes I am Henrik.” The tall swede nods before he turns on heel and leaves AAU. “Lets go to the office eh?” Morven breaks out of Serena's embrace and hurriedly scurries over to the office. Bernie sighs and looks down at her partner

“First Arthur now Jasmine... there's only so much more she can take Serena and she's not the only one” Serena looks around the ward, the faces of her staff look broken and dejected. How had it gotten this bad? 

“I wished her dead Bernie... I wished her dead and now she is”

“It wasn't your fault Serena. None of this was your fault you hear me” Bernie turns and pulls Serena to her holding her closely “It was a tragic accident, a tragic, tragic accident” Bernie had been having nightmares all week about the surgery, about Jasmine. She felt so guilty for being unable to save her, for breaking the promise she made “You are not to blame”

“And you shouldn't feel guilty Bernie. You did everything you could to save her” Bernie smiles weakly into Serena's hair. The brunette always knew when she was feeling guilty, it was a super power “Come on let's go into the office” The co leads walk over to the office and find Morven weeping into her hands. She had lost so much for someone so young. Bernie sits in her chair as Serena gathers Morven up into her arms once again “You are so strong Morven and we'll be here to support you I promise”

“Have you called Cam?”

“He came up at the weekend. He said he'll be back for the funeral” Bernie nods her head and sits back sighing heavily. At least Morven would have Cam to help her through this as she would have Serena and vice versa


End file.
